Marion County, Missouri
Marion County is a county located in Northeast Missouri in the United States. As of the 2010 census, the population was 28,781. Its county seat is Palmyra . The county was organized December 23, 1826 and named for General Francis Marion, the "Swamp Fox," who served in the American Revolutionary War. The area was known as the "Two Rivers Country" before organization. Marion County is part of the Hannibal Micropolitan Area. Geography According to the 2000 U.S. Census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.65%) is land and (or 1.34%) is water. Adjacent counties *Lewis County (north) *Adams County, Illinois (northeast) *Pike County, Illinois (southeast) *Ralls County (south) *Monroe County (southwest) *Shelby County (west) Major Roadways * I-72 * US-24 * US-36 * US-61 * Route 6 * Route 168 Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2010, there were 28,781 people, 11,066 households, and 7,524 families residing in the county. The population density was 65 people per square mile (25/km²). There were 12,443 housing units at an average density of 28 per square mile (11/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.26% White, 4.62% Black or African American, 0.27% Native American, 0.28% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 0.18% from other races, and 1.32% from two or more races. Approximately 0.89% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 28.5% were of German, 25.6% American, 11.0% Irish and 10.3% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 11,066 households out of which 33.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.50% were married couples living together, 11.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.00% were non-families. 28.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county the population was spread out with 25.70% under the age of 18, 9.50% from 18 to 24, 26.40% from 25 to 44, 21.70% from 45 to 64, and 16.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 89.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,774, and the median income for a family was $41,290. Males had a median income of $30,935 versus $20,591 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,964. About 9.30% of families and 12.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.30% of those under age 18 and 10.50% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Education Public Schools *Hannibal Public School District No. 60 – Hannibal **Veterans Elementary School (PK-05) **A.D. Stowell Elementary School (PK-05) **Mark Twain Elementary School (PK-05) **Oakwood Elementary School (PK-05) **Eugene Field Elementary School (PK-05) **Hannibal Middle School (06-08) **Hannibal High School (09-12) *Palmyra R-I School District – Palmyra **Palmyra Elementary School (K-04) **Palmyra Middle School (05-08) **Palmyra High School (09-12) *Marion County R-II School District – Philadelphia **Marion County Elementary School (K-06) **Marion County High School (07-12) Private Schools *Holy Family Catholic School – Hannibal (K-09) – Roman Catholic *St. John’s Lutheran School – Hannibal (K-06) – Lutheran Post Secondary *Hannibal-LaGrange University – Hannibal – A private, four-year Southern Baptist university. Politics Local The Democratic Party predominantly controls politics at the local level in Marion County. Democrats hold all but two of the elected positions in the county. State Marion County is divided into two legislative districts in the Missouri House of Representatives, both of which are held by Republicans. *District 1 – Craig Redmon (R-Canton). Consists of a small portion of the county. *District 6 – Lindell F. Shumake (R-Hannibal). Consists of most of the entire county. All of Marion County is a part of Missouri’s 18th District in the Missouri Senate and is currently represented by Brian Munzlinger (R-Williamstown). Federal All of Marion County is included in Missouri’s 9th Congressional District and is currently represented by Blaine Luetkemeyer (R-St. Elizabeth) in the U.S. House of Representatives. Missouri Presidential Preference Primary (2008) *Former U.S. Senator Hillary Rodham Clinton (D-New York) received more votes, a total of 1,587, than any candidate from either party in Marion County during the 2008 presidential primary. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Marion County, Missouri References External links * Digitized 1930 Plat Book of Marion County from University of Missouri Division of Special Collections, Archives, and Rare Books Category:1826 establishments in the United States Category:Settlements established in 1826 Category:Counties of Missouri Category:Marion County, Missouri Category:Hannibal, Missouri micropolitan area Category:Missouri counties on the Mississippi River